Reunited With the Ones You Love
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are a happily married couple. That is, until one night, Kitty is kidnapped by a mysterious, revenge-seeking crook, and Dudley of course sets out to search for her.One day Dudley walked into a coffee shop and sees a familiar cat working there. (By KudleyFan93)
1. The Night

**School started! No! But I like all my classes. I'm having 1 and 8 off cause then I would have 4 classes every other day, and I don't want that! Enjoy this story!**

It was a wonderful day. There was a couple that was still in bed. A husband named Dudley Puppy and his wife name Kitty Puppy. Kitty's first last name is now her middle name. (Kitty Katswell Puppy). Anyways, Kitty woke up first. The sun light was shining in her bright green eyes. She tapped Dudley on his shoulder, and he saw her pretty eyes.

"Wow, you're eyes are pretty in the light."

"So they were ugly before?" Kitty said lost.

"No, no! That's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean. I'm just playing. And thank you."

They jumped in the shower together, and got ready for a hard day of work. But soon, the day had to end at one point. Dudley and Kitty both clocked out and went home. It was non-stop fighting bad guys. They didn't even get to have their lunch break! It was a tuff day for them. (See what I did there?). Anyways, Dudley and Kitty got home and began to make dinner. Kitty, who learned how to cook was the best now.

"Kitty. You make the best food now!" Dudley said starting to eat his dinner.

"Thanks Dudley. I hope you like it."

"I love it!"

Kitty smiled and they began to eat. Once they were done eating, Dudley put the dishes away, while Kitty got into her bed time clothes. Soon, it was already 9pm. Kitty made Dudley get into bed, so both of them could get some sleep. They kissed each other goodnight and fell fast asleep.

Soon, morning time came, again. This time, Dudley woke up first. He saw Kitty still sleeping, like an angle. He was glad that she was in his life now. Then he got a thought in his head. He thought long and hard on this, until Kitty woke up from her clock. Soon, she woke up, and could tell that Dudley was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about, Dudley?" Kitty asked getting out of bed.

"Nothing... I'll talk about it tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"I don't know... Hey, how about we go out on a date tonight?" Dudley said with an evil smile.

"I would like that." Kitty said getting his idea.

They went to work, ready for tonight. But, Kitty wanted to know what Dudley was thinking about. She knew he would tell her tonight when they went out to dinner. But also, Kitty did want to talk to Dudley to, about something very important. But soon, they both left and went out to dinner. They sat at table and order their food.

"And then Keswick found this girl and they are seeing each other now." Kitty said finishing her story.

"I'm glad he found some one, Kitty."

"Yes... And Dudley, I wanted to talk to you about something." Kitty said starting to hold his hands.

"Me too! Do you want to go first?"

"Alright... I want to start having kids."

Dudley looked away from Kitty. He gulped, and began to sweat a little. He looked back at Kitty, still holding her hands.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Dudley said.

"You were?"

"Yea... I saw you sleeping, and I just thought about a daughter and a son." Dudley said shy.

"Don't be shy, Dudley. This will be a wonderful thing!"

They talked on and on about having kids. But they were going to wait, for a week, cause then tuff had 2 weeks off. But anyways, they went home and went right to sleep, with a smile on their face. Morning time came, and Dudley woke up from his clock. He turned over, and gasped.

"Kitty? Where are you?" Dudley asked getting out of bed.

Dudley checked the bathroom, but she wasn't in there. He looked all around the house. He went to tuff, thinking she was there. Dudley knew she would have left him a note or something. He asked the Chief and Keswick, but they never heard from her today. Dudley was worried as hell now. He went back home, and looked everywhere. He called her, and he heard her phone ring in their room.

"Oh god... Kitty!"

Dudley sat on the couch, so stressed. He kept checking his phone in case a number called, but there was nothing. But, Kitty's phone went off, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dudley? Is that you?"

"This is Dudley... And who is this?"

"It's Kitty's mom."

"Oh hey! Have you seen Kitty today?"

"Y-Yes... She was found dead this morning."

Dudley couldn't believe what he just heard. He went over to Kitty's mom house, and it was true. There were cops and everything! Dudley passed out from seeing all this, and that's all he could remember.


	2. RIP

There were voices everywhere. Dudley slowly opened his eyes. He was in an hospital. Keswick, the Chief, Peg, and Kitty's mom was looking at him. He sat up, and wondered were Kitty was.

"Where's Kitty, mom?"

"You don't remember?" Peg asked.

"No! I couldn't find her."

"That's because she's dead!" The Chief said.

"What!? S-S-S... Gone?" Dudley asked lost.

"Someone kidnapped her, and killed her." Peg said.

"Who the hell did that!?" Dudley yelled.

"We don't k-k-know." Keswick said.

"Oh god..."

Everyone left the room, so Dudley could think. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Dudley would just have to face the facts. He left the hospital, and went to the apartment. He sat on the couch, looking at every picture of Kitty and him. Dudley didn't go to work for 2 whole weeks.

"Oh, Kitty... I miss you so much." Dudley said laying in bed.

Dudley had tons of sleepless nights. He couldn't sleep without Kitty laying next to him. He would slowly get over her. But he never fell in love again. He didn't want to met someone new, or anything. He was better at fighting though. Most of the bad guys were scared of him now, since he was tougher.

As months went by, Dudley would be at Peg's house. He would talk on and on about Kitty. But soon, he wouldn't leave the apartment. He would only go to work, and other places. He loved being alone. But on one night, he was thinking in bed. He could barely hear Kitty's voice.

"Dudley..."

"Kitty? Is that you?" Dudley said sitting up in bed.

"We will meet again... One day."

"What?... What are you saying?"

Dudley saw Kitty standing in front of the bed. Kitty moved so she was laying in bed next to him. She held his face, and kissed him.

Dudley woke up from that dream. It was only a dream. But he wondered if it was real or not.


	3. Remember or Not?

**I kinda miss my EX... But I just keep listening to Miss Movin' On. I know I'm better off without him. But, I just want to talk to him, like nothing happened with us.**

It was a sunny day. Dudley stilled lived in Kitty's apartment. It was his too, and he put good use in it. But anyways, it had been 8 years later! Dudley moved on. He put all of Kitty's stuff away, so he could move on without his life. He knew if he didn't do anything, he wouldn't get any better at life. But anyways, he beat up a lot of bad guys.

"Chief! That's all the bad guys!" Dudley said walking into the Chief's office.

"That's great!.. Was it hard?"

"Nope! They know I've gotten stronger."

"Yea... Ever since Kitty died, you got better."

"Yep..."

Dudley left. He didn't get tears in his eyes anymore when he talked about her. Anyways, the clock hit 6pm. Dudley left work with his laptop. He was going to do some more paper work. He clocked out, and went to a coffee shop. He walked in, and sat down. He opened his laptop and began to do some work.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

Dudley looked up and the waiter. She was a cat, that looked a lot like Kitty. Dudley froze a little.

"I... I'll just have a cup a coffee, with no cream please." Dudley said.

The cat walked away. Dudley couldn't believe what he just saw. He tried to focus on work, but he couldn't. The cat came back, and gave Dudley his coffee.

"Here you go."

"Thank you! Oh, what's your name?" Dudley asked her.

"My name is Sammy."

"Sammy?... You look like a Kitty to me."

"Thank you... I think."

Sammy walked away. Dudley saw that her tail was wrapped up, from bleeding. She had bad aids on her legs and arms. Her hair was always up in a pony tail. Dudley finished his coffee and left the shop. But then he left the apartment, and walked to little shop. He saw Sammy locked up the doors. She wore all black, and she put stuff on her fur. Her fur turned all black.

"I wonder why she did that?" Dudley said following her.

Sammy walked up to a car and got in. Dudley took out his glasses. He got to look through the glass of the window. He saw a dog, with a bat. He could hear Sammy scream, but then it all stopped.

"If you scream. You die! Do you want that to happen!?" Yelled the dog.

"No, sir..."

Sammy got out of the car, and the car drove away. Her money was gone, and she had to follow the car on foot. Dudley felt bad for her. But it was raining, so he had to go back inside.

The next day, Dudley spent his day in the coffee shop. Dudley could tell, that Sammy was having a bad day. She kept spilling everything and dropping everything.

"Hey, Sammy." Dudley said as she walked up to him.

"Hi... Can I take your order?"

"I'll have..." Dudley began.

"A cup of coffee, with not cream?" She guessed.

"Yes!"

It was late at night, so not that many people were there. Sammy was bring Dudley his coffee. But she tripped and it fell on Dudley. He screamed, cause it was burning hot and it spilled between his legs.

"Oh sh**! That's hot!" Dudley said standing up.

"Oh my god, Dudley! I'm so sorry!"

Soon, a dog walked in. Dudley saw who it was. Sammy was cleaning up, when the dog put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." He whispered in his ear.

Sammy was pulled out of the shop. Dudley knew that the dog was hurting her in some way. Dudley cleaned himself, and followed them. The dog and cat went into a house. They lived were there were no other houses near them. Dudley went into the house, without them knowing. The dog and cat were in the basement.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I don't like my fur being black!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The dog slapped her, and Dudley gasped.

"But..." Sammy began.

"But nothing! You're mine! And people can't find out!"

"Find out what...?" Dudley said to himself.

"But it's been 8 years! I've been working for 8 years for you!" Sammy yelled.

"No yelling! People think you're dead!" The dog yelled.

The dog walked away, and showed Sammy a very old news paper. Sammy took it and read it out loud.

"Kitty Katswell was found dead. Some say, her husband hit her. But Kitty killed herself." Sammy said.

"What? I never did that?" Dudley thought to himself.

"That's what people think, and believe." The dog said.

"But I'm still alive! You kidnapped me! And I'm stuck here, going as 'Sammy'"

Before the dog could talk, they both heard a noise. Dudley jumped in his car, and drove home. He opened the door, and got out all of the mews papers about Kitty.

"It can't be!... She's dead though!"


	4. It Can't be, but it's True

**1st week of school went by fine! I HATE my math teacher though... That's it, enjoy!**

Dudley was throwing things in the air. He was reading everything about Kitty. Later on, he put everything away. She was dead, end of story. He let everything go, and got ready for bed. He fell asleep, having awful dreams.

When morning came by, Dudley woke up super tired. His fur was a mess, so he caught a shower and headed out to work. Everyone looked at him as he walked in the building. They all knew it was something about Kitty. He held something small in his hand. He had a tight grip on it.

"Agent Puppy!"

"What Chief?" Dudley asked turning his chair around.

"What's in your hand?... You have a tight grip."

"It's my wedding ring... Something happened last night."

"Really? Like what?"

"I can't say... I'm gonna get some coffee." Dudley said getting up and walking away.

"Get me some!" The Chief yelled.

Dudley walked out of the building, and walked all the way to the little Coffee shop. He sat down, at his normal table. Sammy was there. But she didn't have her work clothes on. She went over to Dudley, and sat down. Her fur was tan. Her bright green eyes caught Dudley.

"Hi, Sammy... What's up?" Dudley asked focusing.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Dudley asked worried.

"I can't say in it here. Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure. We can go to my place."

"Oh wait... I need to do something first."

Sammy ran into the bathroom. When she came out, her fur was black and she had orange eyes. Dudley notice a tan shot on her finger. He didn't ask her anything, but they went to the apartment. Soon, they were in the apartment.

"That's better." Sammy said sitting down.

"You seem scared... Why?"

"Because, I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Why?"

"Because..."

Because she could finish, the front door broke down. Dudley grabbed Sammy, and they went behind the couch. Dudley took out his blaster, and stood up. He aimed it, and saw a dog standing there.

"Kitty... Where are you? I just want to play with you." The dog said in a high voice.

"Hold it right there!" Dudley said. "Wait? Kitty?"

Dudley looked at Sammy, and she just smiled at him. The dog was wearing all black. Dudley couldn't see the dog's face at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Dudley asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

"I heard that one before."

Dudley shot the dog, and the mask fell off. Dudley gasped, knowing who the dog was.

"Oh my god... Becky!? Is that really you!?" Dudley asked putting his blaster down.

"Yes! Who else would be ruining your life!?"

"Let's see, I have Kitty's mom, Peg, and sometimes..."

"Don't answer it, you mutt!" Becky said cutting him off.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"You have my friend..."

Sammy stood up, and waved at Becky.

"Hi, sir." Sammy said.

"Get over here." Becky said.

"No..."

"No? Did you just say no to me?"

"Yes!... I mean no... I mean..."

"What she is saying is, I have back, and you can't have her anymore." Dudley said getting in front of her.

"Very well, but you should know who she really is."

Becky got out a blaster and shot Dudley down. Becky grabbed Sammy, and they went into the bathroom. Dudley could hear the water running. Dudley grabbed Becky and knocked her out. Sammy got out of the bath tub, and Dudley saw her black fur was gone.

"Sammy, are you..." Dudley began.

"Don't call me that... Please."

"Why? Do you go by Sam?"

"No... I go by Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"I'm still alive, Dudley. Becky kidnapped me. I stayed with her for 8 years."

"Oh my god... Is this true?"

Kitty smiled. She got all the black fur off, and she was tan again, with green eyes. Dudley walked over to her, and hugged her tight. They both had tears in their eyes. Dudley knew she was still alive. Kitty missed him so much.

"I'm so sorry Dudley! I should have told you right from the start."

"It's fine... As long as I have you now."

Dudley put Becky in jail. Dudley and Kitty had a lot to talk about and share about! Kitty called everyone, and told everyone the story. After that, Dudley and Kitty got into bed, and cuddled with each other.

"I can't believe Becky did that!" Dudley said turning the tv off.

"Yea... She had a GPS on me, so she could hunt me down."

"When we went here, I was wondering why you still had a tan line on your finger."

"I wore my wedding ring all the time."

"Oh, ok... I thought you were gone."

"Don't worry... But anyways, 8 years passed by and..."

"And what?"

"We have to have kids!" Kitty said sitting up.

"Well, I haven't had sex in 8 years so..."

Kitty smiled, and they both got undressed. Dudley got on top her. He didn't want Kitty to be on top, just in case someone would kidnap her again. Dudley went in, and they both began to moan.

"Oh Dudley... This feeling is..."

"Is the best..." Dudley said finishing her sentence.

Dudley went, as fast and hard as he could. They both hit their climax. Soon, they were fast asleep.

As the years went by. Dudley and Kitty, had 2 wonderful kids. They couldn't ask for a better family. Becky, was in jail for life. Dudley and Kitty kept the whole Becky story away from their kids. But until one day, their kids found a paper about their mother.

"Daddy? Mommy? What this?" Lisa said walking up to her parents.

Her little brother Kyle was behind her. Dudley took the paper, and looked at it.

"We can't really talk about this, kids." Kitty said.

"And what did we say about looking in the closet?" Dudley asked putting the paper away.

"To not go in the closet ever." Lisa and Kyle said at the same time.

Soon, it was bed time. Dudley and Kitty put their kids to bed. Once they were in bed, Dudley and Kitty took out everything, from when Kitty was gone.

"We have to get rid of this sh**, Kitty."

"Your right... But did you have to say sh**?"

"Yes. Now, let's get rid of it."

Dudley and Kitty threw away all the stuff. They couldn't let their kids know, until maybe, they were older to understand. Soon everything was gone, and save. The whole family was fast asleep, with a smile on their faces.

The End.

**I'm doing another chapter, but that's just when Dudley and Kitty tell their kids about Becky and when Kitty got kidnapped.**


	5. Chapter 4 in a half

**This is just Dudley and Kitty telling the kids about what happened to her, and the kids are older now.**

It was a nice sunny day. Dudley and Kitty woke up at 5:30am. Lisa is 19 teen, and Kyle is 17 years old. Time was going by so fast. Anyways, Dudley and Kitty had a cup of coffee and milk.

"So... I know we haven't talk about this in a while, Kitty..."

"Dudley, I know what your saying."

"We should tell the kids, about what happened to you."

"Yea... They are old enough to understand... But after their school day."

Soon it was, 6am. Lisa and Kyle got up and got ready for their school day. Dudley and Kitty talked about telling their kids, about what happened to her.

"I don't know about this, Dudley."

"They need to know, Kitty."

"I know. But when I remember they asked about it."

"Yea, but that was when they were really little."

"Yea... Ok... During dinner then?"

"Sure... Plus I bet they wont make a big deal out of it."

Soon, the day was over. Dudley picked up the kids from the bus stop. Kitty was making dinner. Kitty called everyone for dinner, and they all sat down. As they ate, Dudley talked the subject in.

"Hey, kids.. Remember asking about that paper with mom in it?" Dudley asked.

"Barely... But yea, I remember." Kyle said.

"I remember it all." Lisa said.

"Cause you were older."

"Anyways... We want to talk about it to you guys." Kitty said.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Don't use that tone with me." Dudley said.

"Oh it's fine... But anyways, would you like to hear about it?" Kitty asked them.

The kids looked at each other. They were done eating, and listened to their parents about the kidnap.

"I was missing for 8 years. Dudley's old girlfriend kidnapped me, and I had to work for her." Kitty said, pulling out some news papers.

"I thought we got rid of that..." Dudley said pointing to the paper.

"My mom still had it."

Kitty gave the paper to the kids. They began to read about their mother.

"Read out loud, kids." Dudley said covering his mouth with his hands.

"Kitty Katswell, found dead on June 15th. They said that her husband hurt her." Lisa said.

"And that was so not true." Dudley said.

Kitty handed Dudley another news paper. He read that one, and this one he never saw. He gave it to the kids, and they read that one out loud.

"Her husband, Dudley Puppy said that he never hurt he. He kept everything she touched. But he got tougher at his job, from losing his wife." Kyle said.

"Wait? Why did you want to tell us?" Lisa asked.

"Because you would have a better understanding... Plus you are older." Kitty said folding her hands.

"Dude... That's just sad." Kyle said.

"Yea... I was a black cat with orange eyes." Kitty said.

"I remember I walked into a coffee shop, and she was a waiter there." Dudley said.

Dudley and Kitty told everything. Dudley told how he had to deal with pain. Those passed 8 years he had, were hard on him. But until that one day at the coffee shop, he was reunited with the one he loved.


End file.
